


Allied Cats Fiction Cover

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark - Freeform, Clex - Freeform, M/M, Smallville - Freeform, fanfiction bookcovers, lex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Allied Cats Fiction Cover

Remix: Artwork/cover for Allied Cats by tasabian Inspired by jlvsclrk 

**I loved the story by tasabian and thought it was a fantastic idea when Jen sent me a photo that seemed to fit the story so well. I took her idea and ran with it. This is slightly NSFW and I say slightly because among the kitties are a slightly naked clark and lex. If you can find them. ;-D**

**Type:** Art  
 **Based on:** [Allied Cats](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/190545.html) by  [](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/profile) [ **tasabian** ](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/)  
**Remix** Traditional - direct art for the story

**Title:** [Allied Cats Artwork](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/61530.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/profile) [ **jlvsclrk** ](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/) and  [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile) [ **ctbn60** ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** PG  
 **Medium:** Picture  
 **Warnings:** no warnings  
 **Summary:** Clark and Lex are just adorable in Tas' Allied Cats... and here they are together. ;D

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/allied_cover_zps33616355.jpg.html)


End file.
